


Recuerdos de Invierno

by NyuKeehl



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Capitan America, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, James Barnes - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, capitán américa - Freeform, rogers - Freeform, steve - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuKeehl/pseuds/NyuKeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recuerdos de Invierno.<br/>One-shoot basado en los personajes de las películas/cómics de acción de Marvel, Steve Rogers y James "Bucky" Barnes.<br/>¡Feliz cumpleaños Hamykia! (con horas de retraso) Espero que te guste.<br/>***<br/>Recuerdos que salen a la luz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos de Invierno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamykia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamykia/gifts).



> Para mi querida Hamykia.

> _“Recuerda quién eres”._

En su cabeza resonaron esas mismas palabras una y otra vez, invadían su memoria y traían recuerdos de tiempos pasados, desordenados, como fotografías desgastadas por el  paso del tiempo que se arremolinaban formando aturdidos pensamientos que empezaban a minar su ser cuando empezaba a tomar consciencia de quién verdaderamente era.

> _“Recuerda, recuerda quién eres”._

Su respiración se agitó, observaba sus manos, preguntándose cómo había sido capaz de hacer cada una de las atrocidades que había cometido durante todos esos años.

-Tú nombre es James Buchanan.

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba nevando, también de que el invierno no dura eternamente, y nunca un invierno había sido tan largo como lo fue aquél. El soldado acabó de darse cuenta de que su mente había estado congelada sin razón, sólo y exclusivamente bajo las órdenes de terceros.

-¡CÁLLATE! –espetó con furia en su voz mientras volvía a la carga intentando golpear de nuevo a quién hacía años llamó amigo, el golpe sobre el escudo resonó.

-No quiero pelear contigo, no con mi amigo –comentó el otro dejando su escudo caer.

-Tú… ¿Qué sabrás tú quién soy yo?

-Eres mi amigo, eres esa persona que me apoyó en todo momento.

Sentía como si su cabeza fuese a estallar, cada palabra que pronunciaba Steve Rogers despertaba un nuevo recuerdo que sentía como un dolor punzante en el pecho que no quería reconocer.

-¡Cállate… cállate ahora mismo!

No podía detener aquel flujo creciente de recuerdos, su memoria bullía, lo sabía, lo conocía. Se había abierto una puerta que llevaba mucho tiempo cerrada y de golpe cada reminiscencia lo confundía, no era capaz de pensar con claridad, veía tantas cosas que creía estar al borde de la muerte. La presión en su cabeza, en su pecho, su respiración agitada, la angustia de no poder parar aquél vagón sin frenos lleno de tantas vivencias de toda clase, quería silencio, quería salir de allí, necesitaba que le extirpasen todo el sufrimiento, cada visión, cada sonido rememorado, necesitaba que parase.

Al borde del colapso y carente de fuerzas, cayó de rodillas, su cabeza se hundió entre sus piernas y sus puños cerrados golpearon el suelo, una y otra vez como si cada golpe le ayudase a aclarar su mente.

-Bucky… -dijo Steve acercándose lentamente a él, viendo como el soldado había caído en una especie de trance del que se resistía a dejarse llevar. –Tranquilo, amigo. –continuó diciendo mientras dejaba el escudo a un lado y posaba sus manos sobre los hombros del otro.

El Capitán sabía que durante años James había sido un importante pilar de su vida, tanto que no había superado su pérdida. Y se había propuesto hacer lo imposible para recuperarlo ahora que tenía oportunidad. Se podía hacer a la idea de porque situaciones había pasado, lo había visto en sus ojos, el tormento, la desolación, la frustración y se merecía una oportunidad. Decidido a ayudarlo para que de nuevo fuese aquel soldado noble que tanto se había preocupado por él, lo rodeó con sus brazos sin importar la respuesta que desencadenase en aquél momento.

-Bucky, estoy aquí, contigo. –susurró Rogers.

El soldado de invierno murmuraba algo inaudible y se balanceaba a consecuencia del estado de shock que estaba atravesando. El Capitán lo acompañó, pensando en el posible daño que habían hecho sus palabras a pesar de haber estado luchando como lo habían hecho.

-Tranquilo… -volvió a susurrar.

-S…S…Ste-ve…

Por un segundo había reconocido la voz de su amigo, el que había sido hace años, aunque su voz quebrada reproducía la desolación que sentía.

Roto por el dolor, deshizo el abrazó y le agarró la cara con las dos manos clavando su vista en la mirada perdida del otro.

-Mírame James, estoy aquí, y no vas a separarte de mí. Esta vez no.

Decidido y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez dejando su barbilla en la frente del otro mientras lo envolvía su cuerpo y lo acunaba. Le besó en la frente, atrayéndolo hacia él todo lo que podía.

-No, no… no… no, no. –susurraba el soldado de invierno. Agotado por cada pensamiento, dolido por cada acto impune cometido. Compungido, se dejó arrastrar elevando su rostro para mirar al hombre que lo abrazaba. –Pe…perdóname. –dijo con voz entrecortada.

El capitán negó con la cabeza, no daba crédito a lo sucedido.

-Perdóname tú a mí. Te fallé, pero créeme que no volverá a ocurrir. Estoy aquí, contigo.

La conexión que se dio entre ellos en aquél instante anuló cada error que se había producido en el pasado. La paz que intentaba el capitán transmitirle se hacía fehaciente en la respiración, que agitada del soldado, se fue soliviantando.

-Estaba tan perdido. –comentó compungido.

-Te he encontrado.

En ese momento fue James quien se abalanzó contra el capitán, tirándolo al suelo quedando a horcajadas sobre este. Se acercó y enjugándose con su mano los ojos se inclinó hacía el rostro del otro apoyando su mano biomecánica al lado del rostro del que yacía bajo él.

-No puedo soportarlo. No eres real.

-Lo soy, igual que tú.

El capitán agarró la mano real del soldado y la puso sobre su pecho.

-Has soportado demasiado, ¿acaso no vas a poder con esto? –el capitán hizo una pausa. –Ambos hemos sufrido, ambos tan siquiera pertenecemos a este momento de la historia, debimos morir hace tiempo, pero en contra de todo pronóstico ambos estamos aquí. No tienes por qué torturarte de esa forma. –cerró los ojos descansado y contento, aunque algo dolorido por el reencuentro, esperó algún comentario, alguna respuesta. Lo que obtuvo fueron los labios del soldado de invierno sobre los suyos, descubriendo un aspecto más íntimo de ambos.

El capitán no supo reaccionar, lo hizo su instinto. Aunque satisfecho por su hallazgo, por la memoria perdida, por su reencuentro, encontró la respuesta de James inaudita.

-James. –dijo casi preguntando cuando sus labios se separaron.

-Lo acabo de recordar. Siempre te he querido. –sonrió.

Y entonces, el invierno acabó.


End file.
